


Added to the Menu

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon/Spencer, chefs, first kiss. Written over Twitter. May make you hungry for chocolate mousse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Added to the Menu

"How's my second favorite chef?" Pete makes almost more noise coming through the door than he does shouting the question at Brendon.

"Get the fuck out of my kitchen!" Pete's a good restaurant owner, and a friend, but he's a fucking disaster in a kitchen.

"Dude, you don't mean that." Pete leans over, just barely managing not to get his hoodie in the flame, to see what Brendon's doing.

Brendon pushes him back. "I really do. Go talk to the customers."

Pete just bounces back into the same space.

Spencer goes around the kitchen to Pete's side. Brendon's not too worried about whatever he's left behind. Spencer is the best fucking sous-chef Brendon's ever known, possibly the best sous-chef in the world. He wouldn't leave his station unless whatever he was cooking was under control. "Pete," he says, "get the fuck out of Brendon's kitchen."

Brendon's seen Spencer down on the floor playing with Pete's kid, but Spencer's good at being intimidating when he needs to be.

"All right, all right," Pete says, holding up his hands. "You know Patrick only threatens me with knives, not his fucking sous-chef."

"Patrick likes you more than I do," Brendon calls after him as he leaves, then grins at Spencer as he comes back around to his station.

Spencer grins back and starts slinging plates right as things are done. Brendon watches him for a moment before the sound he's hearing catches up with him.

"Johnson, stop feeding DeLeon all the whipped cream."

After a moment where the sound stops, he snaps, "I saw that!" He didn't, but there's about a 99% chance one of them was flipping him off.

They get through dinner without any more disruptions from Pete and no more disruptions than usual from the rest of his kitchen staff. Clean-up goes as quickly as it ever does, with everyone trying to get out of there as fast as humanly possible.

Brendon has to stay and supervise anyway, so he picks at a slice of bread, eats half of the last bowl of the night's soup. Brendon dumps his dishes in with the others and hangs around at his station waiting for everyone else to be done.

"Okay, here." Johnson puts a dessert glass in front of Brendon. "I've been working on this. I'm out. Tell me what you think tomorrow."

Johnson leaves with Marshall and DeLeon while Brendon's still hunting for a spoon. Johnson always gets nervous about new desserts. Most of the kitchen has cleared out by the time Brendon comes back from the wait station with a clean spoon.

Spencer's still there, checking his knives and cleaning them carefully before putting them away. Brendon's half watching him when he takes the first spoonful of Johnson's latest creation.

The moment the taste hits his tongue, Brendon forgets everything but the dish in front of him. It's a chocolate mousse, but Johnson's put something else in it that brings out the chocolate that much more. Brendon managed to get some of the whipped cream in his spoonful, too, and the combination is the best thing he's tasted all night.

"Spencer, you have to try this." He scoops up more of the mousse and whipped cream and holds it out.

Spencer leans his elbows on the workstation across from Brendon and opens his mouth. Brendon makes airplane noises until Spencer grabs his wrist and holds the spoon steady. Spencer closes his eyes while he tastes it, and Brendon gets caught watching his throat as he swallows.

"Damn," Spencer says. "That's going on the menu."

Brendon nods dumbly, because he's still stuck on the way Spencer looked tasting it.

"Dude." Spencer snaps his fingers in front of Brendon's face, and then laughs and takes the spoon from him. "We weren't busy enough for you to be this out of it."

Spencer takes another bite, then scoops up another spoonful and holds it out for Brendon. Brendon closes his mouth around it, and Spencer got him the perfect mix of mousse and whipped cream.

The next time Spencer dips the spoon into the mousse, Brendon doesn't wait for him to pick it up again. He cups his hand around the back of Spencer's head, and draws him close enough to kiss.

Spencer makes a surprised sound before he kisses back.

They kiss for long moments, dessert forgotten between them, before Spencer pulls back and licks his lips. "We have a whole apartment." His voice has dropped into a range Brendon can only call husky. "And it's just upstairs."

Brendon nods frantically. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah. You get the front doors. I'll get the back."

He kisses Spencer again before they separate to lock up, and again when they're done and ready to leave.

Brendon throws Spencer a look when they get to the stairs and Spencer waits for him to go first. Spencer shrugs. "You have a fantastic ass."

Brendon laughs and goes up the stairs first.

The End.

(Except that really they have sex in the kitchen, and when Brendon asks, "Do you always carry lube and condoms?" Spencer says, "Johnson gave them to me," and that makes them both laugh.

The next day, Johnson smirks at them and they put the mousse on the menu.)


End file.
